Rayman and the Raybid
by Control Room
Summary: Rayman thinks he found a partner to get rid of the Rabbids, but they are not who he expected. Few ocs appear. (Story is by far better than summary.) Rayman is owned by ubisoft. Each chapter gets longer than the next. Read and review.
1. Prologue

He, Rayman, was watching the security cameras. Something had looked wrong. He knew that he was not the only one fighting the Rabbids, but he thought that he was the only Limbless. This was new, and rather shocking, evidence. Rayman sighed, and attempted to zoom in on the picked up image he hacked, but the photo just got blurrier. It was a the back of another limbless, one wearing a metallic blue long tee shirt, high metallic blue converses, and had silvery green and white hair. Raman managed to get the location of the photo, the time, and direction the person was going in, so he scanned over the other security cameras that the person might have gone through, as to make a time line. Maybe, he and this other person could team up and become an elite force against the rabbids. Rayman found a few other consecutive pictures, but they were all on the limbless' back. The last image had the limbless entering a sewage pipe, probably their secret hideout, like how his was an abanndoned motel. Rayman got the coordinates of the drain pipe.

He decided that he was going to pay this rayperson a well earned visit.


	2. Sewer Struggle

_Few moments later..._

"Yahoo!" was pretty much all Rayman was saying at all. He was driving a new motorcycle at a breakneck speed. "Since this isn't mine, I don't care if I total it!"

That explained a lot. He half piped, then drove straight into the sewer.

"Disgusting," he muttered to himself as he slowed down to make sure his plunger gun was loaded. Rayman then noticed a bright light at the end of the tunnel, (No pun intended.) so he sped up, trying to cover ground. Just seconds away from the exit, he thought he heard the soft muttering of Rabbids, and he screeched to a halt, and jumped off the cycle. Bad move. Rayman cautiously continued on, plunger gun at the ready. Pausing, then looking around, he made a dash for the exit. Yee another supid move. When he entered the lit area, he was stunned by the light, unable to do much. When the Bwah signal was given, he barely had anytime to counterattack at all. What a pity. He managed to get a few rabbids down, but then, as it should happen, he ran out of plungers. Perect timing. After that happened, no matter how fast he punched, he could not fend off the multitude of rabbids. They clambered over him, forced him down, until there were four rabbids on each of his hands, two on each of his feet, six on top of him, and one holding down his head, just in case. The fear he felt was written all over him. He was shaking, in a cold sweat.

"Umm, guys?" he asked. "What's going on?" He found out two milliseconds later. The floor slanted, just so he could see properly. What he saw did not change his opinion. Still evil fear. The rabbids on his chest got off, but that didn't change anything either. All he could feel was cold, merciless fear. A rabbid with a long shot came over, and just to petrify Rayman further, etched it around the white circle on his shirt, giggling all the while. Suddenly, he plunged it in the center of the circle, and Rayman howled in pain, and still more fear flooded him, as the cackling rabbid gave him the injection. All the rabbids on and around him moved away, and he got up, nausated to the point of litrealy turnig brght green.

"Why am I so dizzy?" he asked, stumbling all over. He fell to what would have been his knees, if he wasn't limbless. A small rabbid waddled over to him and patted his back, obviously trying to cimfort Rayman. Smiling at this small act of kindness, Rayman dropped to the floor and passed out.


	3. Gone Cellular

Rayman Pov

 _Where am I?_ I thought. My head felt like it was being stung by fifty thousand bees. I was in a strange room, the floor was made from a midnight blue marble. My head stopped hurting, and I got up off the comfortable bed, with a side table and analog clock. _How did I get here?_ I walked around, and in the middle of the room, I walked straight into a  wall. _What the heck?_ I put my hand out, and it was stopped by an invisible barrier. Where my hand was, it rippled like water, and had many colors flowing from the ripples. I pushed as hard as I could, but no use. So instead, I decided to see how big my cell was. It was a considerably large size, and at one point I discovered a book shelf. I dragged it over to my bed, a tedious task due to my weakness. I pulled from the pile of books a magazine, The Console Commuter. It was headlined _Princess Peach: Kidnapped!_ Not a surprise. I flipped through it, feeling grateful my captors gave me something to do. I read for a while, and then I stopped in the missing section. It was not Princess Peach that caught my eye. It was this:

Name: Rayman  
Age: 17  
Eye: Black  
Hair: Orange  
Species: Limbless  
Company: Ubisoft  
Appearance: Normally wears purple hoodie with red hood, and white O on chest. Orange sneakers, white gloves. Contact brother Globox if seen.  
Missing for: Six days

The last line was what really got me. I froze, and looked at the clock. 4:37, A.M., 4/10. I hurriedly closed the magazine and checked the date on the back. 4/02. That meant I had been sleeping for fourteen days. That's two weeks! Suddenly feeling exhausted, probably from the lack of food, I lay back on the soft bed and slept more.

When I re-awoke, there was a tray of tomato soup, and Italian bread. The soup was still steaming, and it smelled like heaven. I dipped my bread into it, and it tasted like love put in the form of a liquid. When I finished eating two rabbids walked in, and took the tray. I got up and walked with them for a little, hoping the barrier was down. But no, they just were able to walk straight though it, while I was rammed into it.

"Come on guys," I said, and was startled by the sound of my crackling voice. "Can I have some lemonade, please?"

One turned back to me, and nodded. They soon returned, with some of the best lemonade I had in my life.

"Do any of you speak Raymanian, or English?" I asked hopefully. One of the rabbids stepped across the border.

"I do," he said in a very thick Bwahing accent. "I am Wiscot. You Ramon."

"Close enough," I sighed. "I was wondering, why am I here?"

The rabbids nervously muttered among each other.

"Ramon," Wiscot said slowly, thinking about each word he was about to say. "We not suppose to say, but they will tell you later in person. They wait for you to be strong enough to listen."

"Alright," I answered. "But let these people know, I am ready when they are."


	4. Why World?

_Still with Rayman..._

Wiscot left to tell the person, or people, that were holding me captive that I claimed I was ready. He was gone for quite sometime, and I was getting nervous. Maybe I wasn't ready? Could I be sure? I tapped the barrier, and a rabbid waddled through.

"Bwah bwah bwah bwah bwabah?" he asked me. I understood only _may I take your?_ , but I didn't know the last part. I decided to try my luck anyways.

"Water?" I asked, indicating I wanted a drink.

"Bwah." I understood that as _yes_. The rabbid shuffled away, bwahing under his breath. That made me smile, because it showed me rabbids are not any less dense than humans and other species are. After looking at the clock, I realized that it was already 3:06, and I missed my usual lunchtime. By far. Groaning, I sank back onto the bed, and my stomach grumbled hungrily at me. I felt my conscious being pulled away into dreams, and the pillow beckoned me.

"Wake up Ramon," Wiscot said, tugging at my hand. My face felt wet. I figured out what Wiscot did with my water. He pored it all over my bed. And me. "You must get ready for your... baa, interrogation. I don't know right word. Your host has given you special clothing to wear. Follow me."

Still drowsy, I followed Wiscot without a word. We arrived at a door I could have sworn wasn't in my cell. He swiped a pass card by the knob, and the cap popped off, replaced by an ultra sensitive mic.

"Wiscot Wabbid," he said very slowly and deliberately. Suddenly, out of the chrome ceiling, a autogun shot out, pointing directly at me.

"And guest." he added. I sighed as it retreated back into the roof, still targeting me.

We entered one of the best rooms I've ever seen. It's walls were made from some purple metal, along with the floor, but the floor had a circle of white. The ceiling in this room was orange, with an awesome chandelier. In the right corner, there was a huge walk-in closet. When I left the closet, I noticed a huge bed. But, on the bed was my apparent attire for the night. It was fancy dress shoes, new leather gloves, a bow tie, and a _tux._ Like come on people!


	5. Entrances

_Still with the Hero of **way** too many places._

I looked at myself in the white rimmed circular mirror, after I showered in the private bathroom, and then changed into the suit. It fit my limbless body perfectly, like I had been measured for it. I probably was, in my sleep. But still, I looked… hot. I smirked at an invisible chick, and admired myself.

"Why so vain?" Wiscot asked me suddenly.

Curses! I told myself. I had forgotten he was there. "Well, I really haven't seen a mirror in two weeks or so, and I think I deserve sometime to check myself out. And what are you doing?"

He had one, quite short, curved stick in his pudgy hand, and in his chubby lap a ball of yarn.

"Do you mean this?" He asked, holding up the stick thing. When I nodded in response he answered. "I crochet."

"Really?" I asked. I felt my eyes boggle. "Can ya teach me?" He paused in his work, and he looked at me, head turned to one side.

"Why?" Wiscot's eyes narrowed, as if I wanted to make a rope ladder to escape.

"Because it looks incredibly cool," I answered sincerely. "Please?"

"Okay," he responded after sometime. I started to smile. "If… your host permits me."

"Sounds good to me!" I answered, my grin broadening. Finally, something to do!

Five minutes later, I found myself walking down a hall decked with paintings of rabbids. Mostly famous ones. There was Happy Rarel Williems, Sadie Ravvir, Mental Rabbidz (a band), Supa Rabbid, Sammucha Rabbid. If you get the point, good for you. If you don't, here's a clue: Happy Llama. At the end of the rather long hall, there was another painting, still covered with a baby blue silken cloth. There were more guards blocking the painting here than there were guarding me. And that's a lot of guards. There literally were 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, thirty rabbids watching me. Now add 15, more rabbids, and that is the amount of people guarding one painting. Like, seriously, people, that's a lot of people for one drawing. Suddenly, Wiscot's words cut through my thoughts.

"Hurry up Ramon!" he said, jolting me from the painting. "You can not be late for this, baa, meeting." I hurried to catch up. I wanted to know who was behind it, and all of this madness. We reached the end if the corridor. There was a huge, stone door. In the dim light, I was able to tell it was not just stone, but _gem_ stone. It shone with three prominent colors, yellow, green, and red.

"Now, Ramon,"Wiscot said hesitantly, his white, two fingered hand resting on the huge door knob. "If you really believe you are ready for this, you must have nerves of steel." I smiled inwardly at the complement. "But still, they may try to, baa, _break you."_ My heart froze instantly at these foreboding words.

"What do you mean?" I softly asked the rabbid. I had lowered myself on my knee to be level with him. The dangerous tone in my voice showed I wanted answers, good and clear ones. The short rabbit like creature lifted his open hand to his ear and began fiddling with it.

"It is not my place to speak," he replied after a long and uncomfortable pause. "You will receive answers when you look at them." I did not get it. At least, not until Wiscot pointed an ear at the large, simmering door. Sighing, I realized that this was my only chance at discovering my captor. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, and without further ado, made my way into the hall.


	6. Task Trouble

I walked into the dimly lit room. After my eyes adapted, I saw that the only source of light was coming from candles, resulting in the dimness. My footsteps were unbearably load, even thought I know I was walking at my quietest. In the middle of the room, there was a smallish rectangular table, made from what appeared to be onyx. There was a trail of candles on the table, and it started by me. I followed it with my eyes, and at the end of the trail, there was a tall, but narrow chair. There was a pair of hands resting on the arms. They had long, blue gloves on, the slender hands in high relief, due to their tightness, but no skin showed though those gloves.

"Pray take a seat, Guardian." A cool, composed, and somehow calming voice resonated throughout the dining hall. I looked around, hoping to see a chair, any chair, in the room. Disappointed, I found none.

"Sit." The... feminine voice reassured. Realizing she was my captor, I began to sit on the ground. But I never reached it. Looking down, I saw I was sitting on... air?

"Ah, yes Rayman. There is invisible furniture all over this place. My place. You want to know who I am, am I right?"

All I could do was nod.

"Then you shall reap what have sown. In this... sanctuary, you must find something of _me._ "

Gathering my courage I managed to respond.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Good, you have found your tongue. As for you _challenge..._ " She raised a gloved hand and snapped her fingers twice. A troop of six well dressed rabbids, every two carrying one platter, waltzed in though hidden doors. They put the trays on the table, and uncovered- mashed potatoes with creamy gravy... well seasoned pot roast... and garlic bread. My mouth watered as the delectable smells wafted to me. My stomach grumbled as I realized that the soup I had the night before was the last thing I ate... 26 hours of nothing...

"You may not eat nor drink until you find the item." My jaw dropped to the floor. "Go."

"But that's impossible!" I shouted, in shock. My body would probably shut down by then.

"For your brash tongue," said the female... rabbid? Probably. There was a pair of ears seen above the head. "You will have to do the task without being caught by ninjrabbids. Wiscot is your guide and only friend, now." I felt Wiscot tug at my hoodie's edge.

"We must run, now!" he exclaimed when I looked down at him. "For our own safety!"

Without a second warning, we scrammed. But, we didn't leave through the way we came, but through a hidden side panel. Wiscot led me through many twists and turns, until we came to an elevator. All was eerily silent. Wiscot looked extremely nervous as he looked from left to right constantly. We filed into the elevator as soon as Wiscot deemed it safe.

"We may speak freely, now," He told me when the shaft began to move us down. "You have many question, no?"

"Yep, I do," I laughed. "Can ya explain to me **what the %# && is going on!"**

"Less than I thought," he replied. "This is basically a capture the flag game, but all your team members but one are captured, and turned into the enemy, and you have no territory." The elevator made a ding, and we were moved up. The doors slid open, and I saw the elevator was the white circle on the floor in my room. "Except here."

I paced the room. My stomach hurt more and more.

"Wiscot?" I asked, turning to the crocheting rabbid.

"Yes, Ramon?" he answered, not looking up

"Do you know what the item is?"

"Yes I do, but I have promised not to tell you."

"Give me a clue, then," I pushed, trying to get an answer.

"Fine, but only one. I am guarded, I am tall, I am pretty, and I am wearing a dress of blue silk. What am I?"

My eyes lit up, and gears in my head began to whirl. I knew the answer to my quest.

Next thing I new, I was racing down the hall at a ridiculous speed, with Wiscot fruitlessly trying to catch up. As I rounded the bend, I heard other padded footsteps, not just Wiscot's. I instantly froze, straining my ears to catch the sound again. Nothing. I dislodged my hands, and sent them to pick up Wiscot. After he was off the floor, the extra footsteps continued. Still holding Wiscot, I turned my hair into helicopter mode, so I would not make a sound. We rounded the last bend as I tired, lowering us to the floor. Breathing deeply, I saw my target. It, as it had been, was surrounded by guards, and dressed in blue silk. The golden frame glinted, as the inside remained hidden.

"Here's the plan," I told Wiscot. "You're gonnna walk in and distract them. I'll try to sneak in, but if they notice me, attack. I'll try to help. When they are all beat up, we finish the job." He only nodded, and walked into the heart of the danger. He began doing a series of tricks that amused the other rabbids. When their short attention span was on Wiscot, I helicoptered over them. Stupid move. My shadow passed over the rabbids, and they all instantly turned and looked at me in the air. Great.

I grabbed the silk covered painting, whirling my hair at full speed. Wiscot, like I told him, jumped in and attacked the rabbids that were chasing me. That helped, quite a bit. But then, I heard the pitter patter of feet again, above me. Then as if on cue, a ninjrabbid flew out of the ceiling, and I barely managed to dodge in time. He continued to chase me, but luckily, was slower. After that, there were a ton of rabbids falling from the sky. Swapping to the ground, I ran to conserve some energy for flying. The real relief came when I saw the giant doors again. Jumping in the air, I powered my hairicopter and dislodged my foot, kicking the door open. I flew over the invisible furniture, and landed neatly on my feet.

"Madam," I said triumphantly. "I bring you something of you."

"It is not the painting." she said. Her answer did not shock me. In fact I expected that. "And I'm sure you know that."

"Right you are," I replied smirking. "The object is you, as that is the only item that you alone control."

"Well done."

"And you are..." With that, I pulled off the cloth.

"What are you?" I asked in disbelief as I saw the painting. It was of a limbless, but she had a slimmer form and more elegant aura. But the strangest part was the two rabbid ears on the top of her head.


	7. Dinner is Served

_Authors note: I am extremely glad to know people are reading this. I attempt to make my chapters as long as possible. Please review me. All criticism is allowed, but I like constructive best. Keep on fanning_ _, O.D.B._

* * *

I pushed a button, and my chair moved back, and into the floor. I straightened myself, and walked over to the extremely perplexed limbless hero, who was looking over my portrait. I lifted my long, satin gloved hand, and placed it on his shoulder. He jumped, and landed in a battle stance. Smiling, I raised my hand over my mouth. The seventeen and three quarters adolescent was highly self- trained. He looked at me, his mouth slack and open, staring.

"How... no, when... no..." he stuttered, trying to comprehend what I was. " _What_ are you?" Finally. The question I was waiting for.

"Rayman," I said chuckling. "Can you not give my species a name? I am _dying_ to know what you would call me."

He looked over me, starting from my black night shoes, and ending on the two rabbid ears on the top of my floating head.

"Err..." Rayman thought. "I dunno... a raybid?"

"My thoughts exactly," I replied, another smile on my face. "You _are_ hungry no, are you not?"

In response, he vigorously nodded, mouth watering. My eyes narrowed, something apparently went wrong in my instructions.

"What and when was the last thing you ate?" I questioned, worried. He looked up at the large grandfather clock, now not invisible.

"Holy *^%!" he exlaimed.

"My poor ears." I groaned. "Watch your tongue."

"Sorry," he said abashed. "It's just the last time I ate was 28 hours ago, a real good tomato soup with Italian bread..." My face darkened. My directions were not headed.

"TRIXIE!" I shouted, obviously angry. The short rabbid waddled in as fast as her little, stubby feet would take her. "Bwah, ba bwah daa bwahh ahh bah dwah!" Translated, that means: TRIXE, why didn't you give him his food!

"Ba bwahh bbwahbw!" the small rabbid wailed, forgetting I never punish anyone. (Translated: he was asleep!)

"Bwah, baa badwah." I told her, patting her head. "Baa bwah daa budawadda ba baah ba dab." (Translated{again}: Trixie, it's ok. Just tell the waiters to get the food.)

She nodded, and hurried off to relay the instructions. A few seconds later, the rabbids who brought in the food earlier, and taken it back to stay heated in the oven, came out with the still steaming trays of the food I prepared for our special guest. Rayman's eyes and mouth watered, not knowing how much I slaved over that meal. I snapped my fingers twice, and my chair, facing the table this time, emerged from the ground, and a rabbid carried in a padded arm chair for Rayman.

"Please," I said, motioning at the chair with my flying hand. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah..." he said with a hazy attitude. "Sure." I rolled my actually separate teal eyes. I walked around the table, and filled a plate with everything. Rayman seemed to think it was for me, and his tongue slowly crept out. He really was starving. I smiled, and placed the plate I prepared in front of him. His eyes widened, and then narrowed as he looked up at me, suspicious.

"It's not poisoned!" I laughed, realizing his basis of skeptical. To prove it, I took his slice of roast beef and popped it in my mouth. Rayman's jaw dropped, and I stuffed a warm spoonful of mashed potatoes into his open mouth. He closed it on reflex, eyes re-widened.

"Fwis is delicious!" Rayman exclaimed, then swallowed. "Can I have... some roast beef, too?"

I passed it to him, smiling at his insecurity.

"Hey," he said, his head tilted to one side. "Aren't ya gonna sit down? Did ya already eat?"

"Two no's." I responded. "I am not in the mood for food."

"Sure looked like you were when ya stole my roast beef," he come backed, smirking. He looked absolutely adorable in that tux, with a snobby grin plastered on his face.

"You didn't just go there," I teased. "Fine, I'll have some garlic bread, but only because it is my favorite." I then cut two slices, and put one on Rayman's plate.

"Please," he groaned, jokingly. "You're gonna make me pop."

"Better that then starve," I commented.

"True," Rayman answered. I started munching on my bread. "Aren't cha gonna sit down?"

"Hmm?" I lamly responded, looking up from the table. "Oh, I don't think I will." I looked back at the table.

"Then," he said, still smirking. "I'll make you." I glaced up again, and laughed. Rayman disconnected his hands, and was offering them in front of me. I rested me hand on top of his, and he led me back to my seat. Just like a gentleman.

"So," he began. " How'd you get those rabbid ears? Plastic surgery?"

"No," I responded, not smiling anymore. "My father was a rabbid. My mother was the first limbless."

"How?" Rayman asked, dumbfounded. "I thought I was the first... and only limbless."

"Only?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry..." he responded meekly. "But I don't get it... how did your mother ever exist? Why did she exist? And why in the Glade of Dreams did she marry a rabbid?!"

"I'll answer your first two questions," I answered. "As for the last one, I am not sure if I even know the reason. My mother was... an accident, let's say. Once, and only once, one of every type of lum collided, except for a black lum, and they each formed a part of a body. A super yellow one made the head, brain, and nerve system, a normal yellow one the hair, a blue one the lungs and skin, a red one the internal organs and heart, a green the feet, and a purple one the hands. But the silver one had no where to go, and it cried. The rest of the lums thought about her, and held a conference. Then they decided on a place for the silver lum. She was turned into the part that held everything together, and the conscious, the soul. They then called themselves Addinkalahyn. That is how my mother came into existence."

"Wow," Rayman sighed. "But why?"

"It was an occurrence that happened because the lums decided." I said. "We are not to question that which we will never understand."

"But-"

"No."

"I just need to know..." he attempted hopelessly. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine," I huffed. "What?"

"How old are you," he said carefully. "Can you give me a time line?"

"Alright," I answered. This was easier than I thought. "37 years ago, my mother was made. When she was 20, she fell in love with, and married a rabbid named Ooreki Maree. For two years, no matter how much they prayed, my parents could not have a child, as my mother did not have the proper organs. One rainy day, my mother was attacked. A group of monsters ambushed her... and my father was almost killed. He protected my mother, until her powers and rage were unleashed when her husband, my father was shot with a poisoned dart. She killed all the beasts, and then rushed to my dying fathers side, and gave him a kiss. Unknowingly, that kiss made the silver lum in my mother to break in two, as my father died. The larger half, about three quarters of the lum, stayed in my mother. The smaller part formed me, and took on my father's ears, and my mother's limblessness, as a legacy. That was 15 years ago. My mother died on that day, from the drain of energy, leaving me all alone, with no one there for me. My uncle, Wiscot, found me crying beside my two dead parents, and raised me as his own, and I taught him various languages as I aged. He always told me I would be the savior of our people, no matter how much I was picked on at school, and everywhere. He was the only person that had faith in me. Everyone said I never should have existed, and called me a freak. Then, Professor Barranaco saw hope in me. I can not forget the chills those scientific instruments gave me. I was run through various tests, around the same time you were captured, around three years ago, when I was eleven. I was used to power machines, and other insane things. When Professor B. got married and had B. junior, you escaped, and I was free to go. I traveled the world, and eventually returned to the rabbids. I discovered they were in desperate need, and I assisted, and they elected me as a leader. I, with the assistance of my god nephew, Barranaco Jr. Jr., created the giant blimp like space-travelers, and discovered Earth as a habitable location. But you got there first, and you know the rest." I concluded, hoping for no more questions.

"You're 14!" Rayman exclaimed.

"Yes..." I replied. "Where are you getting to?"

"You just act so mature!"

"Oookay," I said, weirded out. "Any other questions?"

"Only one," he whispered hopefully.

"Spit it out," I sighed.

"How was I made then?"

"Betilla the Nymph made you, right?" I asked. Rayman nodded in response. "Well, then I guess she and he sisters saw my mother and believed her to be just a dream, then made you based on her." Rayman yawned.

"Someone needs to go to bed." I teased. My uncle came into the room on my call. "Uncle, will you please take Rayman to his room."

"Of course," he said, winking at me. "Found youself a guy?" I blushed.

"Just take him to his room."

When they left, I was able to hear Rayman face palm. I didn't tell him my name.


End file.
